Running back to you
by Emma-Fran
Summary: While Chloes mother is out on a bussiness trip CHloe looks forward to having the house to herself. Well, she was hoping.


_**Hey everyone! This is my first ever Fan Fiction, published ever! Let me know what you think. Tell me if I should continue or stop here. It's all up to you! Thanks!**_

_**Oh and obviously I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or the characters.**_

_**Enjoy(:**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Morning:**_

" _Honey! I'm taking off! Be careful and remember the rules, no boys!" My mother shouted as she walked out the door. She was going on a business trip for two days. I was home alone. Finally sometime to myself._

_**School:**_

_As I opened the doors I could start to hear every ones conversations at once. It was over whelming. I cupped my hand and put them over my ears as I walked down the hallway. Trying to block out every one, but I couldn't. Million and millions of words that made no sense to me came running at me. _

" _Chloe!"_

" _Chloe! Over here!" Amy was shouting and waving her hand to grab my attention. _

" _Why are you holding your ears, it makes you look weird" I un cupped my hand from my ear. All I could hear was Amy. _

" _Oh, it's nothing" I shrugged it off._

" _So, tonight, your house, movie?" It was a tradition for when my mom would leave town, Amy would come to my house for a movie night._

" _Um, actually Amy I was just going to read and just finish up some over due homework." As much as I loved Amy and enjoyed spending time with her, I was really looking forward to the house alone._

" _Oh? Well fine!" She stormed off. It wouldn't belong until she wondered back over and started up a conversation again. She never really could stay made at me._

" _So, house alone to yourself tonight, very interesting" Alyec was right behind me, he always was. And he always listened in on my conversations, with everyone!_

" _Alyec, do you mind with the whole I can hear everything you say thingy_?" He smirked at me and walked away. I could never keep any secrets, ever. He always was listening. In class, in the hallway, at training and even on my roof. Did he have nothing better to do.

" humph" I whispered. He turned around and gave me his smile, and kept walking on. Ugh he made me so angry.

**Later on that night:**

Pop! Pop! Pop, pop! I was popping popcorn. I planed on watching a movie tonight, just me. I wasn't sure what movie but it didn't matter. Being alone felt great!

" Hmm Paranormal Activity looks good" I pressed start and began to watch. Mid way threw it I began to get scared, just a tiny bit.

" Scared?" Alyec jumped on the couch and sat next to me, he was close…to close.

" See, when I saw this movie I was on a date. Don't you have anyone to be on a date with, Chloe?" He was giving me that smirk again. He knew I couldn't go out with Brian. He knew I couldn't go out with anyone. Neither could he, unless another Mai girl came into the picture. I was stuck with Alyec.

" Alyec, you heard me today. I said I wanted the house to myself." I was angry. Why did he always do this.

" Well, I saw you were getting scared. I was thinking maybe if you were really scared you'd want to snuggle up with someone and watch it" He was getting all cocky again, like always.

" Alyec, if I wanted to " _Snuggle up_" with you I would have asked" its true, I would have.

" Well fine then, but can I at least stay and watch the movie too. Its cold tonight on the roof." He looked at me. He was serious.

" Sure, but only if you stay on that side of the couch"

" Okay King, I will" He was smiling, and for once I smiled back.

The movie was over and I was slowly falling asleep. So was he.

" Alyec, I'm going to bed. Night" I glanced at him and began to walk up the stair. He ran towards me and picked me up. He carried me all the way to my bedroom and once he got there he dropped me on the floor and laid on my bed.

" This looks conferrable, where are you sleeping?" He was laughing. He was not stay on my bed, I wouldn't let him.

" You either get the floor or the couch. You chose" I told him. He looked at me. I knew he would chose the floor. It was the closest to me.

" I guess the floor King" I got him a blanket and a pillow. I changed in my Pj's and crawled into bed. I was slowly starting to drift off when I felt something, Alyec….

" What are you doing! I told you to sleep on the floor! Now get off!" I pushed him and he fell to the floor.

" Oh Chloe, you really shouldn't had done that" he jumped up and landed on my bed, whacking me with a pillow and pushed me to the floor.

" Hey!" It was quiet funny. I jumped up then and attacked him. We began to wrestle. He would pick me up and throw me to the ground. I landed on my feet, like always. He'd push me, I'd push him. He'd hit me with the pillow, I jump on him and hit him 10 times harder. One time he jumped and before he landed I pushed him to the floor._** THUDDD!**_ It was quiet.

" Alyec…?" It was still quiet. He didn't answer. I looked over and he jumped straight for me. Landing on top of me, holding me down. We just stared into each others eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me.

" Hahahahahahahahah" he rolled off and laid next to me. We just laughed and laughed. I slowly began to fall asleep, with him next to me. I didn't mind though. I turned so my back was facing him and he turned so his front was facing my back and we just fell asleep.

" Goodnight Chloe" I could tell he was smiling.

" Goodnight Alyec" and I fell asleep.

**Morning:**

I woke up to Alyecs arms around me. I felt, safe. I made a noise to show him I was awake and he let go quickly. The sun was shining threw my window. Thank god my mother wasn't home, she would have freaked if she saw us. I got up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a t-shirt with shorts and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I left Alyec on the bed. When I came back out he was gone. Few, that made it 10 time less awkward.

**School the next morning:**

I could hear everyone again. But it didn't bother me. I had to find Amy. I had to tell her what happened last night.

" Amy!" I was yelling threw the hallway. She popped out of the library.

" Oh look who it is, Mrs. I don't want to hang out with my best friend." she was still angry.

" Amy I'm sorry. I really wished you had come over, Alyec and I almost….." I was interrupted

" almost what Chloe?" Alyec was standing there, with his cute smirk. Wait, did I just say cute?

" Oh, ummm" and I ran off. I couldn't face him right now. I wasn't sure what had happened last night and I really didn't want to. I could feel him watching me as I ran down the hallway. All I could feel is him. Why?

**The Next Day:**

The phone rang. It was my mother.

" Chloe, I cant make it home today. Ill be home as soon as I can. Love you" and she hung up. Again by myself. This time I was determined that I would be alone. It was Saturday now. 12 o'clock. I was still confused on the whole thing about Alyec so I went to go visit Jasmine.

I got to room 1803 and knocked on the door. Jasmines mother answered the door, leader oh the Mai here in San Francisco.

" Well hello there Chloe, Please come in" I walked in. Alyec walked past me and smiled but didn't say a word. I felt that feeling again but I tried to ignore it. I sat down on the couch and Valentina sat next to me. Alyec walked away into his room. He looked out of breath. He followed me here.

" I see how you look at him Chloe, and I see how he looks at you"

" What are you talking about? He is my protector. I cant go there." I looked at her helplessly

" Chloe, I understand this all came quickly to you. There are still something's you need to know about us though. About who _we _are." she looked at me for aprovel.

" What don't I know?"

" You wonder why Alyec follows everywhere even when someone else is on the job, correct?" I nodded

" Alyec is not just a pretty face Chloe. He is not just your protector. Your destiny lies with Alyec. You two are destined to be."

" What?" What did she just say? Alyec and I are destined to be together. WHAT?

" I can't say much now but you will see." and she left. I got up in disbelief. _Where's Jasmine? _I walked into a room I though was Jasmines but turned out to be, Alyecs.

"Sorry, thought it was Jasmines room" I knew he heard everything that when on. What we talked about, and I knew he knew how I felt.

" Oh it's okay." He looked very, different.

" Okay, well I'll be on my way." I began to walk away.

" Chloe, I didn't have to listen in on your conversation to know what it was about." I stopped and looked at him.

" Chloe, I've known this for quiet sometime now. I never said anything thought because I knew you didn't feel the same way about me, I didn't want to freak you out" He gazed into my eyes.

" I have to go" I closed the door and ran out.

**Later that night:**

I was still confused on what was happening, or what was suppose too. I was suppose to save the Mai, stay alive, unite everyone and be with Alyec. Aren't I excited. Everything was happening to quickly. One day I was a human, the next a cat. One day Alyec never crossed my mind, now he does always. I couldn't handle this anymore. I laid down in bed, thinking to myself. I could hear him now, on top of the roof. Even though he knew what had to happen and I was nervous and awkward about it, he still insisted on watching me every hour of every day. Most of the time I would have never thought twice about Alyec, inviting him into my room, but now it just seemed like it needed to happen.

" Alyec, come in" I was going threw my draws when he entered.

" What's wrong? What do you need?" he looked around and looked at me.

" I'm sorry I ran out earlier today. It just came to me all so quickly I wasn't sure of what I wanted" I looked at him to see if he agreed.

" Chloe, I want you to be happy. With or without me." I could tell this was going to get deep. _With or without me? He was willing to give up what he wanted for me. Then it hit me like a sack of potatoes. I need him, well not need him, I want him. Badly. I never noticed it before, until right now. I moved close to him so I was in his arms. I gazed into his eyes._

" _With you" I whispered. And kissed him. Or we kissed each other. He looked at me, his smile was everything. He was so happy. And so was I. He held me for about 5 minutes until we moved to the bed where we sat. We didn't talk, we didn't even touch. We just looked into each others eyes and smiled. _

_He stayed the night. But this time I let him stay on my bed with me. I fell asleep in his arms once again. And when I woke up, he was still there. And I knew now that that feeling I had been feeling in my gut was true. I couldn't hide it anymore. He knew it too. I knew he was falling in love with me, and he knew I was falling in love with him too. _


End file.
